pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kyoto Motel/Kyo†o M♥tel(Album)
El Álbum debut de esta fabulosa banda de Rock Archivo:Primer_Almub_de_Kyoto_Motel.jpg TrackList 01.Amar es Divertido 02.Osito de Felpa 03.Everything was a lie 04.Cosas Sucias 05.Stone 06.Te extraño 07.Broken Hart 08.¿? 09.Tu eres mi Arte 10.Alice(Cover) 11.¿? 12.Escapando a mis sueños BONUS TRACK: 13.No hay banda perfecta(Ft. Entrenados) 14.Everyone But Me 15.¿? 16.Dirty Things(Cosas Sucias en Ingles) Letras 01.Alice, Amar es Divertido Compuesta por: Ki-Dark Genero: Pop Rock Alice esta cancion nacio de un pensamiento x3 Giovi: Los dias que estas sola Giovi: y nadie te puede consolar Giovi: ahi esta tu media naranja Giovi: para que te puedas ayudar Giovi: Pero tu Alice Giovi: ke no krees en el amor Giovi: algun dia te daras cuenta Giovi: Que amar es divertido Giovi: Amar es divertido (bis) Giovi: El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Giovi: Amar es divertido (bis) Giovi: El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Giovi: Y tu alice Giovi: que miras de la banca Giovi: sin haber amado Giovi: a ningun papanata Marce: Amar es divertido (bis) Marce y Giovi: El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Marce: Amar es divertido (bis) Marce y Giovi: amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Marce: Aunque en el amor Marce: tiene dificultades Marce: como una rosa Marce: tiene sus espinas Marce: La rosa es igual de bonita Marce: aunque tenga unas cortantes espinaaaaas ♪ Marce y Giovi: Amar es divertido (bis) Marce y Giovi: El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Marce y Giovi: Amar es divertido (bis) Marce y Giovi: El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Marce: Y tu Alice, que no kieres kerer Marce: el amor es tan simple Julie: como un souffle x3 Publico: Amar es divertido (bis) Publico: El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Publico: Amar es divertido (bis) Publico: El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Giovi: Y en estos ultimos versos Giovi: te quiero expresar Giovi: mi integracion Giovi: a esta banda Publico: Amar es divertido (bis) Marce: El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Publico: Amar es divertido (bis) Marce: El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Publico: Amar es divertido (bis) Marce: El amor es tan solo un sentimiento compartido ♪ Giovi: Asi ke ya sabes Alice Giovi: Amar es divertido!! 02.Osito de Felpa Compuesto por: I'Dnam y Vit-C Genero: '''Heavy Metal Me regalaste un osito de felpa llamado felipe yo lo llamé pipe pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Sacarle las tripas Venderlas a bajo precio por que ahora solo la quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacion y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Pero ahora lo tire lo tire al igual q mis recuerdos de ti adios felipe(adios) te vere en el otro mundo con una metralleta esta vez pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR 03.Everything was a lie '''Compuesta por: Ev¡l Angel y Vit-C Genero: Pop Punk I woke up yesterday morning I brush my teeth and ate toast I left my home and got on the bus Shock me with a cat and threw me paint But everything was a lie everything was a lie everything was a lie A rare lie that you can't deny Like you can't stop the rain cause everything was a lie I just wanted to scape the routine before i ran out of time i'm so sick of my life Cause Everything was a lie The life is a fucking lie But everything was a lie everything was a lie everything was a lie A rare lie that you can't deny Like you can't stop the rain cause everything was a lie I loved the way you lie and i loved your banana pie But honey i can't stand this anymore everything was a lie everything was a lie everything was a lie A rare lie that you can't deny Like you can't stop the rain cause everything was a lie 04. Cosas Sucias Compuesta por KBlast, Ev¡l Angel, Vit-C y King Genero: '''R&B Rock Un dia, En un extraño lugar 2 personas se iban a desfugar El chico se le declaro un dia mas nunca llegara a ser tu guia Entonces la chica solo pudo pedir un poco de lo suyo decidieron acudir a un lugar donde porfin se podrian amar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y asi la noche finalizo y el chico un platano pisó Ahora tienen un millon de hijos y no los quieren por que son unos pijos la siguiente noche en el motel quieren pasar pero nunca ellos se querran casar Kyoto motel, el hotel del amor Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... (solo de guitarra) Ellos kerian una noche de diversion no querian mucha presion no sabian lo que iba a pasar pero ellos al poco tiempo se tendrian q casar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... 05.Stone '''Compuesta por: Vit-C Genero: Balada Rock I've been looking for a way A way to make you wanna stay If you don't wanna cooperate I just have to find a new mate If you want to be scared No matter if you've changed Just go ahead and don't back 'Cause I know there be in the dark It's just a stone in my way It's just a stone in my way oh oh oh oh oh Oh, you know I've been walking without my shoes and you know I've been looking with my eyes closed and you know so much about me But you don't know what I need If you want to be scared No matter if you've changed Just go ahead and don't back 'Cause I know there be in the dark It's just a stone in my way It's just a stone in my way oh oh oh oh oh And I will hope that someday You walk on the right way 'cause i know that you're not okey Always you listen that the people say Yeah Yeah If you want to be scared No matter if you've changed Just go ahead and don't back 'Cause I know there be in the dark It's just a stone in my way It's just a stone in my way And you're not that stone.... 06.Te extraño Compuesta por: Ev¡l Angel, Vit-C, Saur'b Genero: Balada Rock La noche pronto llegara Las estrellas hoy caerán Y no estaras ahi... Jamas te podre olvidar Nunca de mi mente, te iras Prometiste quedarte hoy Pero las cosas fueron diferentes Pero no quiero recordar mas, No Es Gracioso cuando dices, Todo estara bien Luego las cosas son todo lo contrario Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Solias estar aqui junto a mi Muchos dicen que estan mejor sin ti Yo nunca los entendere Sentado junto al lago en el que te conoci recuerdo el diciembre aun No se como pudo pasar No entiendo que es lo que salio mal Tus palabras nunca me sonaron a cliche siempre me apoyabas en todo y nunca lo aprecie Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Ahora te extraño mas que a nada Me dejas solo Como un niño a sus juguetes Siempre llevare tu recuerdo conmigo Quisiera ser, Un reloj que va a la inversa para poderte ver una vez mas Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar Y creeme, yo pronto, te voy a visitar 07.Broken Hart Compuesta por: King, Ev¡l Angel, VIt-C Genero: '''Balada Pop Esta es la historia de un chico que le gustaba una chica Ese chico le gustaba esa chica desde el primer dia q la vio y la chica lo ignoraba hacia lo que fuera por tratar de llamarle la atencion e intento cualquier cosa pero ella solo lo queria lejos El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue Ella no lo amaba pero el estaba dispuesto a intentar El no la dejaba asi que ella se fue y su corazon de rompio Ella se fue El se quedo con un corazon que nunca sanó El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue He's gonna tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(x3) 'till the end 08.¿? 09.Tu eres mi Arte '''Compuesta por: Vit-C Genero: Pop Rock Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala para golpearte Tu nunca aprendes, eres un ignorante me ensusiaste la camiseta en clase de arte Quiero tener una bomba para matarte o si no, con la directora acusarte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala grande, pa' golpearte compuse la cancion para olvidarte y me servi un jugo de tomate no quiero nunca mas, mencionarte quizas nunca debí, conocerte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala gigante, pa' golpearte Yo soy vainilla, tu eres chocolate Yo soy cienca, tu eres arte Pareces una estrella muy distante Pero aun así, quiero golpearte... Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte 10.Alice(Cover) Tripping out, spinning around I’m underground, I fell down Yeah, I fell down I’m freaking out, where am I now? Upside down, and I can’t stop it now Can’t stop me now, oh oh oh oh - I’ll get by, I’ll survive When the world is crashing down When I fall and hit the ground I will turn myself around Don’t you try to stop me I won’t cry - I found myself in wonderland Get back on my feet again Is this real? Is this pretend? I’ll take a stand until the end - I’ll get by, I’ll survive When the world is crashing down When I fall and hit the ground I will turn myself around Don’t you try to stop me I won’t cry - I’ll get by, I’ll survive When the world is crashing down When I fall and hit the ground I will turn myself around Don’t you try to stop me I won’t cry 11. 12. 13.